Az Artista Alkimista
by LassLussy
Summary: Centralba érkezik egy lány, akit egy morgós kutya és egy ló kísér. Ezáltal mindenki érdeklődését felkeltik. Főleg, hogy kötélen táncol a lány és csak egy kendő van nála, ami a bátyjától van... Az "angol" nevekért elnézést kérek. Tényleg régen írtam és csak hasamra csapva találtam ki "neveket" xD Egyszer még átírom őket. Jó olvasást! :) A kép megtévesztő lehet, de NEM yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Az Artista Alkimista

1. Egy kutya, egy ló és egy lány

A Központi város egy mellékutcájában, mely a főtérre vezet, magasan a házak felett feszes kötél húzódott immár 3 órája. Rajta egy lány ugrált kecsesen, mint a sólyom vagy éppen oly sebesen, mint a mókus. Alatta, a mélyben egy kutya ült. Szájában kalappal sétált oda-vissza, keresztben az utcán, gyűjtvén a mutatványért az aprót. Az utca jobb oldalán egy ló állt. Hátán kopott hátizsák pihent, egy ráterített pokrócon. Némán tekintgetett felfelé és körbe. Elég sokan megfordultak arra. Talán pont ez volt a baj.

Ugyanis ki szeretné, ha a háza tetejére az engedélye nélkül felkúszna valaki, hogy kötelet rögzítsen, aztán azon ugráljon a szédítő magasságban? Természetesen senki. Mint ahogy ez a két lakó se díjazta a lány eme roppant nagyszerű tervét. Hát még a Központi városban! Az ország szívében! Nem hogy tilos volt, de még súlyos büntetés is járt érte.- Nem mintha sok ilyen lelkes (idióta) ember lett volna, hogy 10-20 méter magasan ugráljon.- Hát felhívták a legközelebbi szervezetet. Az Állami Alkimistákat.

Roy unottan szólt bele a kagylóba. Türelmesen végig hallgatta a panaszt, majd intézkedett. Átszólt a szomszéd szobába.- EDWARD!

- Mondd.- Lépett be a szőke, 17 éves srác. Alig lehetett 165 magas, haját összefonva hordta. Ruhája fekete volt. Arany szemei unottan csillogtak a visszaverődő napfényben.

- Feladatom van számodra.

-És pedig?- nézett az iratkupac mögé szorult ezredes fekete hajára. Jelen pillanatban csak a feje búbja látszott ki a közel 27 éves, koromfekete hajú, sötét szemű férfinak, aki kis híján ütötte a 180-at.

-Mindjárt…- morogta fogai közt Roy.- Egymagad is boldogulni fogsz, remélem…. Egy kis bajkeverőről van szó, itt ugrál a Stromm utcában, két ház között, egy kötélen… állítólag legalábbis…. Meg kell lennie ott egy kutyának és egy… kapaszkodj meg, mert ilyet se hallani minden nap, a kutya mellett egy lónak.

- Egy lónak?

- Azt mondtam, nem? Hozd be a lányt. Lenne hozzá néhány keresetlen szavam.

- Jó, de hogy hozzam le a tetőről? Repülni nem tudok, és az auto-mail-el nem praktikus felmászni a tetőkre sem, még kevésbé egy kötélre.

-Oldd meg, ezért fizetnek, nem?- gúnyolódott Roy.

-Persze, persze. Még valami?- nézett rá szem forgatva Edward.

-A többit egy tea mellett…

-… Felejtős…-csukódott Ed mögött az ajtó. Roy csak somolygott. Pontosan ezt a választ várta a fiútól.

Néhány perc múlva már látta a magasban ugrálót. Mélyet sóhajtott. Meg sem tudta volna mondani, hogyan nézhet ki, mivel a nap pontosan a szemébe tűzött. Oda sétált a kutyához. Az eb oda tolta elé a kalapot. Szórakozottan dobott bele egy kis aprót. Nézte a kutyát. Világos és sötétbarna foltos eb volt. A mintája hasonlított Fekete Fantoméhoz. A fekete lóra nézett, mely hátán ott volt a szakadozó, vörös pokróc és azon a málladozó sötétzöld táska. Elég megviselt daraboknak látszottak, ugyanakkor ez az állatokon nem látszott. Felnézett a lányra. Az éppen megragadta mindkét kezével a kötelet, majd, mintha csak valami rúd lenne, pörgött rajta kettőt, aztán újból a magasban volt. Könnyedén, lábujjhegyen érkezett a kötélre. Ed is csak erre várt.

-Hé!- kiáltott fel.- Hé, te ott, fenn!- a lány végre ránézett.- Lennél szíves lejönni egy kicsit?

-Nem- érkezett a tömör felelet.

-Jó, akkor gyere le!- váltott parancsoló hangnemre a mondata második felénél.

-Minek?

-Mert azt mondtam! És mert…

-… mert nem lenne szabad itt lennem? Tudok róla, most boldog vagy?- vágott szavába. Csinált egy cigánykereket.

-Gyere le! Vagy…

-Vagy?

-Vagy…- az állatokra pillantott. –Sajnálom, valamivel le kell szednem…- nézett a kutyára és a lóra. Két tenyerét összecsapva megérintette a földet. Kék szikrák keletkeztek, majd egy hatalmas ketrecben találta magát a két négylábú. A két jószág unottan tekintett rá. Még csak nem is pislogtak rémültükben.- Vagy hívom a sintéreket!- kiáltott ismét a lányra, ki a magasban forogva tett egy könnyed, dupla hátra szaltót.

-Mi van?- állt kézen, a kötélen. Aztán fél kezével elengedte. Maga elé rajzolt egy kört a levegőbe, meg néhány krix-kraxot belé, mire a ketrec jéggé fagyott. Aztán egy másik ábrát rajzolt a másik kezével, mire a jég hirtelen olvadt fel. Abban a pillanatban a ló belerúgott, és a meglazult fémszerkezet szilánkosra tört. A két jószág szabad volt, Ed pedig meghűlve figyelte az eseményeket. A lány leugrott a magasból és a ló hátán landolt. Az ügetni kezdett, közben a lány lehajolt és átvette a kalapot az ebtől. A hosszú lábú kutya, aztán egy könnyed ugrással felkerült a csaj mögé, mire a ló elkezdett vágtatni, a város széle felé. Mindez alig 2 perc alatt zajlott le. Ednek még csak reagálni sem volt ideje. Bambán nézett a tömegben utat törő lovas után.

A fejére zuhanó kötél térítette magához. A lakók kioldták a csomókat feje fölött. Összetekerte a kötelet és azon gondolkozott mit is mondjon Mustangnak. Mert hogy ez nem egy hétköznapi lány, az is biztos volt. Kábán nézett utánuk. Utánuk mehetett volna, de volt annyi esze, hogy tudja, amint kiérnek a forgalmas utcából, elrohannak. Inkább visszament Mustanghoz. Jelenteni.

-Nos?- Roy fel se nézett az iratokból. Előtte már csak egy kisebb kupac papír hevert.- Sikerült?

-Nem. Eltűnt.

-Mér, mi történt?- emelet fel fejét a férfi.

-Hááát…- azzal elmesélte töviről- hegyire az egészet. És a kötelet is oda adta az ezredesnek.

-Szerinted, visszajön még ma?

-Lehet- vont vállat.- Honnan tudjam?

-Csak egy kérdés volt. Nem kell így felkapni a vizet.

- Nem én szoktam forrni.

- Kötözködj mással, vagy szeretnél egy kicsit szórakozni a raktárakban?

-Kösz, kihagyom- indult kifelé.

-Hé!- szólt utána Roy.- Nem úgy megy az! Jössz vissza, de rögtön! És a jelentést ki fogja megírni? Eridj, vissza az asztalodhoz, és írd meg, utána mehetsz, amerre akarsz…

-… Mint a múltkor, mi?- szúrta közbe Ed.- Akkor is ezt mondtad, aztán csak itt dekkoltam 10-ig…

-… Ne Engem okolj azért, mert képtelen voltál egy tisztességes jelentést írni!- csattant fel Roy. – Egyébként is, én is itt fogok még görnyedni vagy egy órán át ezek miatt a vacak papírok miatt!

-Égesd el őket - vetette fel Ed szórakozottan.

-Hivatalos papírok, te lökött! Eredj, írd meg azt a jelentést! Hadd írhassam alá még ma azt is!- morogta.

-Ha ennyire szeretsz aláírni…- vont vállat Ed, arcán gonosz mosollyal. Ezzel átment a szomszédos irodába, ahol több asztal is ácsorgott. Szórakozottan vetette papírra a történteket. Alig 20 percen beül végzett és végre, fél 7 magasságában haza indult.


	2. Chapter 2

Az Artista Alkimista

2. Ogawa Ayumi

A szőke fáradtan rogyott le ágyára. Nagyot ásítva még összekaparta magát egy gyors zuhany erejéig, aztán ledőlt aludni. Reggel az öccse keltegette. Álmosan, kócosan cammogott ki a konyhába.

-Jó reggelt!- köszönt Alphonse. Haja sötétszőke, kis híján világosbarna. Szeme barnás árnyalatú, nagyjából 160 magas, 14 éves srác. Világoszöld inge alatt fekete pólót viselt és egy fekete nadrágot.

-Reggelt- dörmögte Ed. Rajta nem volt más, mint egy boxer és egy kinyúlt, fehér póló. Fém jobbján és bal lábán meg- megcsillant a hajnali fény.

-Valami baj van?- kérdezte Al. Elé tolt két szelet mézes kenyeret, amit fivére szórakozottan kezdett rágcsálni.

-Nem… csak… Az a dög…- motyogta- Rám sózott egy munkát.

-És?

- Egy lányt kell megkeresnem. Van vele egy fekete ló, meg egy barna kutya. Ráadásul szeret feltűnősködni…- darálta végig, amit tudott.

-Hogy néz ki?

-Passz, alig egy percig láttam, normális fény viszonyok között.

-Aha. Segítsek?

-Ha nincs jobb dolgod.

-Nincs.

-Tőlem- vont vállat Ed. Szórakozottan megreggelizett, aztán összekapta magát. Allal az oldalán menten jobb kedvre derült. Legalább volt valaki, aki felvidította.

Lassan 3 órája mászkáltak a város legtömöttebb, legforgalmasabb részein, de a lányt még mindig nem találták. Aztán Al egyszer csak egy mellékutca felé intett.- Hmm?- tekintett arra Ed is. Majd leesett az álla. A sikátorban, ami még zsákutca is volt, ott aludt a ló oldalának dőlve, magukra terítve a rossz pokrócot a lány a kutyával.- Ő az - suttogta. Lassan közelebb araszoltak. A barna kutya rájuk emelte tekintetét, mire a ló is felpillantott. Az eb morgott, mikor beléptek a sikátorba. Eleinte halkan, aztán egyre hangosabban, ahogy közeledtek. Végül már a fogait is kivicsorította. Ekkor állt meg a két Elric. Nézték az alvó lányt.

Hátát a fekete lónak vetette. Párnaként az ütött- kopott táska szolgált. Sötétbarna haja a szemébe lógott, hossza per pillanat megállapíthatatlan volt. Magára terítette a rongyos pokrócot, ami alá úgy-ahogy még a két állat is befért. Bőre kissé barnás, ami lehetett a kosztól és a napozástól egyaránt vagy csak szimplán a rossz fényviszonyok miatt. Szája résnyire nyitva volt, légzése nyugodt. Szemét a fején lévő kalap takarta, mely szintén megviselt állapotnak örvendhetett. Eredeti színe megállapíthatatlan volt. A sötétlilától a feketéig mindenféle sötét árnyalatú, vastag anyaggal rávarrtak már.

Ed leguggolt és a kutyához szólt.- Szervusz, emlékszel rám?- A kutya viszont már kibújt a takaró alól. Hátán felborzolódott a szőr, szemei dühösen csillogtak. Morgása egyre mélyebbről jött, a torka legmélyéről, dühösen.

-Bátyó, szerintem hagyd.

-Be kell vinnem. Amúgy se tart sokáig.- Tapsolt egyet, mire a blöki körül felbukkant a ketrec kék szikrák közepette. A kutya abban a pillanatban kezdett el vadul csaholni. A fekete ló felnyihogott, a kalapot lelökte gazdája fejéről. A lány laposakat pislogva felmérte a helyzetet. A fiúkat meglátván elmosolyodott.

-Segíthetek?- kérdezte csöndesen.

-Igen- válaszolt mogorván Ed.- Velem jössz.

-És ha nem?

-Akkor viszlek erővel.

-Viszünk - javította ki fivérét Al.

-Mér, itt is tilos aludni? Nem hiszem, hogy bárkit is zavartam volna a patkányokon kívül…- nézett körbe. Néhány szemetes zsákon kívül más nem volt a macskaköves zsákutcában.

-Nem erről van szó- felelt Ed.- Be kell jönnöd velem a főnökhöz.

-Csodás. Minek?

-Mondjuk, hogy megválaszolj néhány kérdést.

-Például?- nézett rá flegmán a csaj. Idő közben feltápászkodott a földről. Felsőtestét kötszerrel csavarta be, szorosan. Nyakától, egészen a köldökéig. Az ujja könyöke felett ért véget, két centivel. Majd az alatt három centiméterrel szintén szorosan befáslizva a karja, lefelé, egészen a tenyeréig, mint valami kesztyű. Alóla egy tépett, szakadt, fekete póló látszódott helyenként. Fehér csípő, halásznadrágot hordott, amiről hátul két oldalt egy-egy fehér szalag lógott le. Ezt egy fekete övvel rögzítette. Lábán egy ütött- kopott, fakóbarna szandál volt. Haja lágy hullámokban, kissé kócosan omlott le egészen a lapockájáig. Fufrujából néhány hosszabb tincs a szemébe lógott. Ahogy a srácok nézték, úgy 160 magas lehetett és sacra 16 éves.

A ketrecnek dőlve, észrevétlenül firkantott fel két alkimistakört egymás mellé. Előbb az egyiket, majd a másikat aktiválta. Előbb jég, majd tűz villant a rácsok körül, aztán a ló szétrúgta a ketrecet. A fiúknak alig volt idejük még csak félre ugrani is előlük.- Majd legközelebb!- vetette oda nekik kacagva, ezzel eltűnt az út végén egy kanyarban. A srácok megkövülten néztek utána.

- A múltkor is ezt csinálta - motyogta Ed.

- Aha - bólintott rá döbbenten Al. - Szerintem szóljunk Mustangnak.

- Nyerő ötlet… Habár nem fűlik hozzá a fogam…

A fiúk elvánszorogtak az irodához. Ugyan még ott se voltak, Ed már hisztizett. Elege volt Mustangból. Előre látta gúnyos arcát, hallotta csipkelődését.

-Mi a baj, Elric?- sandított rájuk Roy, mikor beléptek.- Hol a lány? Csak azzal jöjjön vissza. Nélküle látni se akarom.

-Meglógott. Akárcsak tegnap…

-Szóval - fordult feléjük az ablaktól a fekete-, azt mondod, hogy megint hagytad megszökni? Bocs, hagytátok.- Javította ki magát, Alphonsra nézve.

-Hát… 2 másodpercig tartott az egész…- motyogta a sötétszőke.

-Nem érdekel, kerítsétek elő és hozzátok be. Addig látni se akarlak titeket!- rivallt rájuk idegesen. Az asztalon álló telefon megcsörrent. Egy dühös mozdulattal vette fel.- Igen?- a vonal másik végén valaki nagyban magyarázott.- Igen, értem. Azonnal intézkedem. Vissz hall.- lerakta a kagylót. A srácokra nézett.- Da Vinci utca, most a lóhátán. Kapjátok el!- a srácok már ott se voltak.

Egyet szökellt a magasba, fordult egyet és még egyet, aztán puhán érkezett a fekete kanca marjára, lábujjhegyen. A ló szinte fél lábán fordult meg tengelye körül 360°-os szögben, míg a lány, az ellenkező irányban pörgött hátán, fél lábon. Aztán felugrott. Majd két kezére érkezett, és a lendület erejével tett egy fél cigánykereket, fel a kanca nyakára. Aztán legurulván róla, ült fel hátán. Arcán széles mosoly terjengett.

A járókelők éjjenezve tapsolták meg a mutatványt. Az aprópénzt a kalapba szórták, amit még mindig a kutya vitt körbe-körbe. Egyszer csak megtorpant az eb. Előtte egy feketébe öltözött srác állt, mellette, egy világoszöld ingessel. Morogva hátrált a kanca oldaláig. A lány a srácokra pillantott.

-Már megint ti?

-Már megint.- Felelt a szőke.- És most nem futsz el!- ezzel a lendülettel, máris tapsolt, majd már készítette is a ketrecet. Azonban sajnos, Edward pechére, az üres maradt. Ugyanis a barnahajú, betekert kiscsaj kiugratta a lovat és a kutya is kiszökött a rácsok között.

Al, mint a villám, reagált. A tömegben utat törő ló után vetette magát. Aztán, még mielőtt a lány vagy akárcsak valamelyik állata reagálhatott volna, földbe süllyesztette a kanca lábait. Az állat riadtan próbált menekülni, hasztalan. A barna eb neki rontott a sötétszőkének. Al csak a szélesre kitátott álkapcsot látta, aztán emelte karját, hogy kivédje a támadást. Azonban valaki más állta az eb útját. A barna kutya, Ed auto-mail karját kóstolgatta.- Ízlik, blöki?- kérdezte a kutyát.- Hát akkor, ez még, hogy fog!- Azzal, bal lábával, ami szintén fémből volt, félre rúgta az ebet. A kutya nyekkenve zuhant a földre.

-Talpas!- ugrott hozzá a lány. Szemébe könnyek szöktek.- Semmi baj, kiskutyám… - simogatta az állatot.- Nincs semmi baj…

-Tudom…- érkezett a panaszos felelet.- De rohadtul fáj… Szétcincálom, ezt a kölyköt, amint tudom…- morogta. A lány mosolygott.

-Ahogy gondolod. Nem csak téged idegesít.

-Mit motyogsz?- kérdezte Ed. A lány háta mögött állva.

-Vigyázz!- kiáltott Talpas, későn. A srác leütötte gazdáját és szájkosarat húzott rá. A kancát, időközben Al vette gondjaiba. Nyakába kötelet kötött, és, hogy ne rúghasson, egy vékony rétegű, ámbár masszív takarót terített rá, ami meggátolta, hogy egy bizonyos távolságon előrébb vagy hátrébb helyezze lábait. A két állat vonakodva, de követte a fiúkat, a kapitányság épülete felé.

Résnyire nyitotta szemét. Fehér mennyezet. Díványon hever, ami halovány színű. Három férfihang. Ebből egy nagyon is ismerős volt zsongó fejének. Megemelte fejét. Egy irodában volt. Nem volt túlzottan érdekes látvány. Egy könyvespolc, egy íróasztal meg még néhány szék, és a három pasi. Egy magas férfi, fekete hajjal, kék egyenruhában. Meg a két szöszi. Erőt véve magán felült.

-Hol vagyok?- kérdezte pislogva. Hátát a háttámlának vetette. Most tűnt fel neki, hogy két kezét gúzsba kötötték.

-Az irodámban- felelt a fekete.

-Arra én is rájöttem- felelt ugyanabban a stílusban.

-Lenne néhány kérdésem - mondta, mit sem törődve a megjegyzéssel.- Amikre választ várok.

-Ezért kellett megkötözni?- pillantott rá idegesen.

-Mivel eddig kétszer is megszöktél, igen. Alkimista vagy?

-Mért kéne válaszolnom egy vad idegennek?- válaszolt a kérdésre kérdéssel. Roy nagyot sóhajtott.

- A nevem Roy Mustang, ezredes, avagy a Láng Alkimista. Ők, pedig Edward és Alphonse Elric. Az Acél Alkimista, meg az öccse. A te neved?

-A nevem? Hmm…-mélázott el egy darabig.- Mi is?

-Bátyó, mondtam, hogy ne üss olyan nagyot a fejére!

-Ugyan, kutya baja! Csak megjátssza!

-A neved?- eresztette el füle mellett a vitát Mustang.

-Ogawa Ayumi- felelt a lány szórakozottan.- És most, lennétek szívesek elengedni? Van jobb dolgom is, mint itt baszni a rezet.

- Persze, miután válaszoltál néhány kérdésre.

-Remek- dohogta.

-Kezdjük az elején. Hol születtél és mikor? Hol és kinél tanultál alkímiát? Hol vannak a szüleid vagy testvéreid, hány éves vagy és hol laksz?- darálta a kérdéseket Roy. Ayumi ugyanezzel a lendülettel válaszolt is neki, meg sem várva, míg elhallgat.

-Nem tudom. Magam tanultam, magamtól meg könyvekből. Szeretném én is tudni merre vannak, ha vannak. 16 éves vagyok, és nincs állandó lakhelyem.- No, ebből lett aztán a jó kis kavarodás. Semmit se értettek a válaszokból.

-Megismételnéd?

-Papagájnak nézek ki?

-Ismételd meg!

-Huh!- sóhajtott mélyet. Aztán hadarva végig mondta az előzőeket. A fiúk nagyokat pislogtak. Nem várták, hogy ilyen mogorva lesz Mustanggal a csaj.


	3. Chapter 3

Az Artista Alkimista

3. Kérdezz, talán felelek

Az ezredes enyhén szólva pipa volt. Dühösen nézett a szemtelen fruskára, aki kötelei ellenére úgy feleselt, mint vele még soha senki.

-Hogy képzeled Te ezt a hangnemet?!- háborgott.

-Pont így- vágta rá a kiscsaj. Fogaival már a csomót ráncigálta. Ed fejcsóválva nézett rá.

-Azt a csomót még senki se bogozta ki rajtam kívül…

-…Majd meglátjuk…- vágott szavába Ayu, kiköpvén egy cafat kötelet.- Pfuj, de rossz az íze…

-Ki mondta, hogy edd meg?- forgatta szemeit a szőke.

-Azzal tisztában vagy, hogy…

-Hogy?- sandított Mustangra.

-Hogy magánlaksértést követtél el, pénzt gyűjtöttél, az utcán mutatványoztál… ez mind TILOS és börtönbüntetés jár érte!

-Csodás…- dohogta a csaj, kiköpvén még egy cefet kötelet.- Nem lehetne eltusolni?

-…Azt már hozzá se teszem, hogy… Hogy mit csinálni?- futott ki a vér a pofátlanság hallatán Roy arcából.

- Eltusolni. Elfelejteni.

-Höh - horkantott. - Még jó, hogy nem! Mért lehetne pont neked?

-Mert kiskorú vagyok?- pislogott rá nagyokat.

-Érdekel is az engem - morogta a férfi.

-Van bőr a képén…- motyogta Ed öccsének.

-Az biztos…- bólintott rá Al. A lány tovább szaggatta a köteleit.

-Amúgy, hol van a kutyám meg a lovam?- kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel. Végre abba hagyta a kötelek rágcsálását.

-A kutya a sintéreknél, a ló a vágóhídon- felelt készségesen Roy.- Vagy legalábbis ott lesznek, mivel Te, kedvesem, mész a börtönbe, bő 10 évre.

-Mi van?- sápadt le teljesen. A fekete férfi élvezettel nézte szavai hatását. A két szőke csak gonoszan vigyorgott egymásra.

-Az van, drágám, hogy törvényt szegtél, nem egyszer és gyanítom, erre nem most hívják fel kicsike figyelmedet először- hajolt hozzá közelebb a férfi. Riadtan húzta hátrébb orrát.

-Ne hülyéskedj…- nyögte.

-Nem szokásom hülyéskedni - suttogta fülébe. Rideg tekintetével a lány arcát fixírozta.- Mért jöttél ide, a Központba? Ha nem válaszolsz, elintézem, hogy még most lelőjék mindkettőt…- tette hozzá némi szünet után. Élvezte a lány, gyötrődő tekintetét.

-Keresek valakit.- Felelt csöndesen. Fejét leeresztve.- De, hogy kit, ahhoz semmi közötök!- kapta fel fejét. Tincsei vad táncot jártak, szemei szikrákat szórtak.

-Jó, akkor intézkedem, hogy még ma…-indult a telefon felé Roy.

-Nem teszed meg…

-… Biztos vagy te ebben?

-Hát…- elgondolkozott. Végig gondolta helyzetét, aztán csak jobbnak látta, ha nem bosszantja tovább a fickót. A „két kis srác" tekintete is ezt sugallta. Mélyet sóhajtott.- Csak arra emlékszem, hogy a hegyekben születtem, és, hogy volt egy bátyám. Úgy bő 11 év lehet köztünk. Alkimista volt… Sajnálom, a tulajdon nevemre sem emlékszem, nemhogy az övére. Az is lehet, hogy már régen halott.

- Utána nézünk. Ed, szólnál, Sheskanak?

-Aha- állt fel a szőke. Nyújtózkodva indult kifelé.

-Alphonse!- szólt a fiatalabbikhoz a férfi.

-Igen?- pillantott rá a sötétszőke.

-Mond csak, van vendégszobátok?

-Öh, igen, miért?- kérdezte kissé bizonytalanul Al.

-Nem, azt nem teheted!- csattant fel Ayumi.- Rossz ötlet!- Tekintetét le sem vette a fekete gúnyos mosolyáról.

-Dehogy nem. És ha ellenkeznek, parancsba adom. Vagy jobban szeretnél a börtönben ücsörögni?

-N- nem…- dünnyögte.

-Ha jó kislány leszel, keresek valami szállás félét az álatkáidnak is.

-Nincs kertetek?- pillantott Alra, szinte meg se hallván Royt.

-Csak egy nagyon kicsi…-motyogta Al egyre bizonytalanabbul. Akkor lökte be az ajtót Ed.

-Szó sem lehet róla!- fakadt ki.- Nem vállalom! Nem fogok egy fedél alatt lakni vele!

-Miért nem?- kérdezte unottan a férfi.- Adjam parancsba, Acél?

-Inkább ne…- dohogta.- Vigyázunk rá.- Mögötte Sheska lépett be az irodába.

-Hivatott, Uram?- cincogta. Kék, női egyenruhában volt, barna haja éppen érte a állait, kerek szemüvegén a fény félve csillogott, barna szemei kíváncsian tekintettek előre.

-Igen, a kisasszony…- intett Ayumira.- Nos, a kisasszony a fivérét keresi. Faggassa ki egy kicsit, és derítsen ki minél többet róla.

-Igenis- bólintott a lány. Leült Ayu mellé. – Mesénél róla?

-Nem sokra emlékszem…-motyogta.- Kicsi voltam még, bő 11 év ehet köztünk.- Suttogta olyan halkan, hogy csak Sheska hallhatta szavait.

-Nem volt valami ismertető jele?- kérdezte a szemüveges.

-Nem dereng…- ráncolta szemöldökét.- Csak ez van még…- húzott elő zsebéből egy kissé égett, régi kendő darabot. Azon egy lángnyelvekkel körbevett R betű virított.- A kérdés az, hogy az ő monogramja-e vagy az enyém.

-Hol születtetek?

-A város nevére nem emlékszem. Azt tudom, hogy északon volt, a hegyek közt… és azt hiszem mára a földdel egyenlő az a hely. Sajnálom. Nem tudok többet mondani. Lehet, az egészet én képzeltem el, hogy csak hitegetem vele magam.

-Semmi gond, utána nézek. Hátha találunk valamit- mosolyogva távozott. Helyébe egy szőke nő került. Hosszú, szőke haját csattal tűzte fel, mélykék szeme az ezredest figyelte.

-Uram!- lépett be a másik ajtón.

-Mondja, Hawkeye.

-Véletlenül hallottam, mi a terve. Csupán annyit tennék hozzá, hogy nem ártana ez esetbe, némi ruhát is beszerezni a lánynak. Hacsak nem akarja, hogy minden nap ebben parádézzon- tekintett a ruhának nem nevezhető fásli rétegre.

-Ennyire hülyének nézek ki?- csattant fel Ed.- Még jó, hogy veszünk neki ruhát! A lónak kell keríteni valami szállást, a kutya jöhet a házba is… Miután megfürdetted magaddal együtt.- Az utolsó mondatát már Ayumihoz intézte.

-Oké- vigyorgott rá a lány. Már vagy bő 10 perce nem volt rajta kötél. Ez eddig senkinek sem tűnt fel.

-Amstrong elkísér- szólt Roy.- A két dög, kint van az udvaron. Majd megnézem melyik laktanyának, van udvara. Vagy… mi lenne, ha Amstronghoz vinnénk? Ott bőven van hely.

-Ja, meg a világ végén is lakik…- morogta Ed.- Szó sem lehet róla! Az őrmestert nagy ívben szeretném kerülni. Keress valaki mást.

-Mekkora udvar kéne?- kérdezte Riza.

-Hát…- motyogta Ayu.- Azért egy 6 m2 nem árt meg.

-Annyi van. Gondolom 12 m2 akkor bőven elég lesz.

-Igen- csillogott szeme hálásan.- Bőven jó lesz. Köszönöm…

-Riza- segítette ki a nő.

-Köszönöm, Riza.

-Akkor megyünk?- tekintett a fiúkra.

- Persze - tápászkodtak fel a székekből. Roy unottan nézett rájuk. Szeme megakadt a nyújtózkodó lányon.

-Neked hová lettek a köteleid?!

-Hmm? Miért? Itt vannak- emelte meg.- Már vagy 10 perce.

-Hát ez…-háborgott.- Tűnjetek innen, míg meg nem gondolom magam!

-Ezredes- szólt Riza.- A papír munkával még nem teljesen végzett.- Emlékeztette hiányos munkavégzésére felettesét szelíden. Közben kiterelte a fiatalságot maga előtt.

Estére szépen elrendeződtek a dolgok. Ayumi ott volt Edéknél, Talpassal, míg Szellő Riza kertjében pihent.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Ribandi emlékek

A fiúk lakása kellő képen meglepte a lányt. Nem így képzelt el egy legénylakást. Az egyszerű berendezés megnyugtatta, azonban ő valami óriási felfordulásra számított. Ehhez képest, szinte tökéletes rend uralkodott az egész lakásban. Szennyes a helyén, a mosogatóban a koszos edények beáztatva, itt-ott egy-egy könyv, mellette jegyzetekkel vagy nélkülük.

Alig léptek be a házba, Ed máris a fürdő felé terelte. Őt is, meg a kutyát is. Átadott néhány törülközőt, az eb számára, meg egyet Ayunak. Az új ruhákat bedobta a mosógépbe, aztán otthagyta őket. Majd mielőtt a lány még szólhatott volna, előkerült kezében egy fekete pólóval meg nadrággal.

-Remélem jó lesz rád…

-Ha már ilyen nagyra nőttél, talán jó lesz- vont vállat Ayumi. Edward kissé meglepődve a válaszon távozott. Későn jött rá, hogy ezt sértésnek szánta a lány. Hallotta a vízcsobogást, aztán a hajszárító búgását. Gyanította, hogy a kutya lett megfürdetve.

-Naaaaaaaaa, elég már! Majd megszáradok!- nyekereget Talpi.

-Ne nyavalyogj annyit…- szárítgatta tovább a kutyát. Bal kezével, egy törölközővel dörzsölgette, jobbjában a hajszárítóval fújta rá a meleg levegőt. -Hallod? Nyughass!

-Dehogy nyugszom!- bújt ki a türcsi alól. - Mondom, majd megszáradok. Eressz ki, hadd fussak pár kört a szobában.

-Ha leversz valamit, én rajtad verem le az árát.

-Persze, persze…-morogta. –Nyisd már ki az ajtót! Vagy én nyitom ki!- állt fel két hátsó lábára. Mellső tappancsait az ajtónak támasztotta.

-Mit csinálsz?! Elment az eszed?! Kajára nincs pénzem, nemhogy még egy ajtóra!

-Akkor esetleg nyisd ki- felelt pofáján sunyi mosollyal a barna eb.

-Hogy te milyen undok vagy…- nézett a szukára Ayumi.

-Te beszélsz? Bagoly mondja verébnek, hogy nagyfejű…- azzal lenyomta a kilincset és kislisszolt az ajtón.

-Gyere vissza!- eredt utána Ayumi.- Gyere ide!- rohant a még félig vizes eb után. Valójában német juhász és magyar vizsla keveréke volt, de inkább tűnt erdélyi kopónak, mint bármi másnak. A kutya szépen bevette a kanyarokat, a parketta ellenére. Gazdája, pedig könnyedén szelte át a levegőt a dívány fölött.- Gyere ide, te…!

-És ha nem?- kacagott. Szépen lefarolt a belépő szőke előtt, és eltűnt az ellenkező irányban. Ayuminak nem volt ilyen szerencséje. A megdöbbent Edward karjai közt kötött ki. Szépen hanyatt vágódtak. Szépen elterült a fiún, ami a hálóban jól is mutatott volna…

-Szállj le rólam!- lökte félre Ed.- Mit rohangálsz itt a kutya után óbégatva?! Jobban tennéd, ha megfürdenél végre! Rád fér!- tápászkodott fel, azzal eltűnt szobájában. Hangosan csapódott mögötte az ajtó.

- Chö…- dohogta. - Mit képzel ez magáról?- fordult Talpashoz.- Én legalább nem izzadok le annyitól, hogy hanyatt vágnak…

-Ez övön aluli volt- vihogott a szuka.- De abban is igaza van, hogy nem ártana fürödnöd. Mikor volt utoljára szerencséd a szappanhoz és meleg vízhez?

-Nem tudom- vont vállat-, de az biztos, hogy tegnap előtt volt szerencsém egy jég hideg folyóhoz… És még a bundádat is ki kell pecáznom…

-Égesd el. Vagy mosdd ki a lefolyóból is. Értesz hozzá.

-Az is lesz…- vetette oda a füle tövét vakaró ebnek. 20 perccel később, tisztán, Ed ruháiban jelent meg a nappaliban. Al besurrant mögötte a fürdőbe.- Kitakarítottam- szólt a fiúnak.

-Igen, azt látom…- motyogta döbbentem. Volt néhány penész folt, amivel nem tudott mit kezdeni. Most azoknak is hűlt helyük volt.- Gyere, ez lesz a szobád…- vezette át egy 3. szobához. – Szóval… az Ayumi… az csak…

-Egy kitalált név- bólintott rá.

-És… Talpas… ő, mióta van veled? Úgy értem…

-… Talált kutya- zárta rövidre a mesét.

-Aha- bólintott rá Al.

-Szellő is.

-Értem. Bocs, nem akartalak zavarni…-motyogta Alphonse. Gyorsan kisurrant a szobából. Ayumi némán nézett utána. Aztán felmérte a szobát. Egy ágy a sarokban, mellette éjjeli szekrény, előtte egy rongyszőnyeg. Egy asztal, egy szék, egy kisebb ruhás szekrény és néhány polc. Meg az ablak, az ajtóval szemben. Előtte zöld sötétítő függöny. A falak fehérek, a padlót parketta fedte.

-Nem is rossz…- jegyezte meg Talpi. Azzal leheveredett a szőnyegre.

-Valóban nem vészes…- húzta el a függönyt. Ránézett a kertre. Alig volt valamicske hely. Egy kisebb tuja állt a jobb sarokban, a deszkapalánk előtt, és néhány virág a fűben, és még két szék a ház mellett, összecsukva. Kinyitotta az ablakot, aztán elnyúlt az ágyon. Szinte azonnal elaludt.

Távozásuk után Roy a papírok fölött gubbasztott. Huszadjára olvasta ugyan azt a mondatot, mégsem fogott fel belőle semmit. Mélyet sóhajtva nézett ki az iroda ablakán. Fejében újra és újra a lány szavai visszhangzottak.

-„ A bátyámat keresem. Úgy 11 év lehet köztünk. Alkimista volt. A saját nevemre sem emlékszem, nem, hogy az övére… Északon, a hegyekben laktunk. Mostanra a földdel lehet egyenlő…"

Mélyet sóhajtott. Maga előtt látta régi otthonát. A hegyek közt meghúzódó Ribandot. Már 13 évesen alkimistáskodott, annak ellenére, hogy a világ végén laktak. Szívesen szórakoztatta, húgát, a különféle tűzformákkal. Békés környék volt, szinte sose történt arrafelé semmi. 15 volt, mikor elhagyta otthonát, hogy többet tudjon. Rebeka 4. születésnapja után elment hazulról. Alig 3 napi járásra lehetett a falutól, mikor Ridenbachban, az újság címoldalán ott virított Ribandot ért szerencsétlenség története. Csapot-papot hátra hagyva rohant haza. Hiába. Élőt, akkor már nem talált. Mindenkit megöltek, az egész falut porig égették. Érkezése után két nappal, a falu határában, egy közel 4 éves, barna hajú kislányt találtak. Nagy valószínűséggel, az ő húgát, mivel Rebi, szívesen mászkált a lovak között. Habár mindig is bízott benne, hogy az a lány nem Rebeka volt, hanem a szomszéd Katie, ebben nem lehetett biztos. Ráadásul, a szülei bent égtek a házukban. Így aztán két variáció volt. A gyermek vagy Katie, vagy Rebeka, aki, a házban is veszhetett, mert fivére lángjai csak egyszer bántották, nem többször. És a kislány nem félt a tűztől.

Merengéséből Sheska megjelenése rántotta ki. Gyorsan pislogott kettőt, hogy eltűnjenek a szemébe kúszó könnyek, aztán a nőre nézett, aki két órával a feladat kiosztása után, már is készen volt.

-Mondja.

-Uram, a nyilvántartott alkimistákból, 26 férfi jöhet szóba, akinek van vagy volt húga. Ebből 10 északi, akinek a nevében van egy R. betű. Az ön neve is szerepel köztük.- Roy csak nézte a padlót.

-Engem kihúzhat, a húgom halott- felelt végül.- Kérem a névsort.- A szemüveges készségesen átnyújtotta a papírokat.

-Még valami, Uram?

-Menjen haza!- vetette oda neki Roy, mire Sheska lelépett.

Riza kikönyökölt szobája ablakán. Élvezte a hűs, esti szellőt. Ránézett a fekete kancára. A ló lefeküdt a kerítés mellett. Hátára ráterítve a vörös pokróc.

-Hiányzik a gazdád, mi?- suttogta az állatnak. Meglepetésére a kanca ránézett, majd bólintott.

-Ha tudnád mennyire…- nyerítette bele halkan a szellőbe. Persze, Riza ebből, mit se értett. Rámosolygott a lóra, aztán visszament a házba.

A kitárt ablakon hűs szellő kúszott be a szobába. Hangokat hozott, amiket csupán kevés ember érthetett meg. Ayumi elmosolyodott a mondatfoszlány hallatán. Magára húzta takarót álmában, és ajkaival, alig hallhatóan, választ rebegett.- Te is hiányzol nekünk, Szellő.

Ed lesett be a szobába. Halkan beosont, és becsukta az ablakot. Nem akarta, hogy megfázzon a lány. Magán érezte Talpas rosszalló pillantását, de nem törődött az ebbel. Hangtalanul távozott.- Nem jön enni- szólt Alnak. -Alszik.- Öccse némán bólintott.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Fivér jelöltek

Roy a névsort nézte. 10 név. 9 vele egykorú férfi. És valakinek közülük előkerül a húga. Nem reménykedett. Tudta, hogy nem lehet az ő húga. Talán pont a hozzá állásával volt a baj.

A 10 férfi neve:

1. Richard Gween (Tartózkodási helye: ismeretlen)

2. Maes Roodney (halott, 3 éve)

3. Ridenney Reffreent (Tartózkodási helye: ismeretlen, valahol Délen)

4. Roy Mustang (Tartózkodási helye: Központi Város)

5. Rent Midnigth (Tartózkodási helye: Kp-i Város)

6. Hudson Remmert (Tartózkodási helye: Kp-i Város)

7. Jhonasson Roadpase (Tartózkodási helye: Kp-i Város)

8. Retchliff Moor (Tartózkodási helye: Kp-i Város)

9. Ronald Westley (Tartózkodási helye: Kp-i Város)

10. Rudolf Portal (Tartózkodási helye: Kp-i Város)

A nevek többsége ismerős volt számára. Az utána következők rendőrök voltak, vagy az épületen belül dolgoztak. Az első 3 nevet nem tudta hova tenni. Messze laktak a központtól, északon, vagy már meghaltak. Ebből mazsolázza ki valaki, hogy ki a lány fivére.

Mélyet sóhajtott. Akárhogy is próbálkozott, az elmúlt 3 órában, folyton Rebeka mosolyát látta maga előtt, fülében pedig, akarata ellenére is Ayumi szavai csengtek. Megrázta fejét. Próbálta kiverni belőle az őrült gondolatokat. Másnapra elő kerítette mind a 6 férfit, és üzent Ednek, hogy holnapra hozza be a lányt, van néhány fivér jelölt.

Kedd reggel, fél 10-kor, Roy Mustang irodájában kisebb tömeg csoportosult. Időben beért mindenki. Alkalmazottjai, pedig elhalmozták egy nagy kupac papírral és jó kívánsággal.

-Uraim, nyugalom!- emelte fel hangját Roy.- Akkor, most, ha lehetne Renten kívül, mindenki menjen ki.- Így aztán nem is maradt bent más a szőke, dagadt pasin és Royékon kívül. –Ő az? A maga húga?

-Nem- felelt egyszerre Ayu és Rent.

-Leléphet. Következő!- sóhajtott Mustang. Hudson, egy Amstrong őrmester nagyságú jóember volt, fekete, tüsi hajjal, szemüveggel.

-Uram, az én húgom, most 24 éves- ezzel távozott is.

-Sheska, ezért még számolunk…-dohogta. –Következő!- Jhonasson világos barna hajú, vékony, csontos fazon volt.

-Az én húgom szőke, kék szemű volt, Uram. Kisasszony, sok sikert- ezzel elment. Retchliff lépett helyébe. Hosszú, fekete haja kibontva omlott vállára. A lányra nézett.

-A hegység déli lejtőjén éltél?

-Nem hiszem... Általában hideg volt felénk...

-Ez esetben, sajnálom. Viszlát.- Ronald jött be. Sötétbarna, rövid haja volt és mélykék szemei.

-Uram, Kisasszony. Sajnálom, a húgom, elhunyt, már 10 éve, pestisben.

Rudolf jött helyette. Gesztenye barna haja, és sötét szeme volt. Ayumit nézte.

-Ribandban születtél?

-Nem tudom.

-A házatok mellett volt egy folyó, északra?

-N-nem… Az erdő szélén volt a ház, nem túl mélyen az erdőben.

-Pedig már kezdtem örülni- sóhajtott.- Hát mégsem Katie vagy. Ezredes… - Pillantott Mustangra, félbehagyva a mondatot.

-… Nem. Távozhat - vetette oda Mustang még a gondolatot is elvetve.- Maradt 2 élő és egy hulla. - Sóhajtott mélyet.

-Mit nem?- nézett rá Ayumi Royra.

-Remélem a maradék 3 között, van a bátyád. A nyomozó iroda már keresi őket. Remélhetőleg holnapra konkrét adatokkal szolgálnak.

-Aha- bólintott rá unottan Ayumi.- Én is.

-Gyere- intett neki Ed-, menjünk haza.

-Oké…- kissé sajnálkozva indult a fiú után. Furcsa érzése volt Royjal kapcsolatban.

-Nem lehet Ő…- motyogta orra alatt az ezredes. Ablakából nézte, amint a lépcső tetejéről neki szaladva, egy előre szaltóval leugrik a lány. Szinte látta maga előtt Ed megrökönyödött képét, amit megy nyugodtan lefelé, aztán Ayumi, bomba módjára elviharzik mellette és leugrik… egy szaltóval. A döbbent kép elképzelésére elmosolyodott.

Unottan sétált a fiúk között. Energia túltengésével küzdve, erőltette magára a kényelmes tempót.

-Nem megyünk be Szellőhöz?- vetette fel.

-Nem. A hadnagy nincs otthon - vetette oda foghegyről Ed.

-Értem- húzta el száját.-„Undok egy dög…"- gondolta.

-Ne törődj vele!- vakkantotta Talpas.

-Azt teszem, nem látod?- nézett rá a barna szukára.

-Mit teszel? Mit nem látunk?- nézett rá Ayumira zavartan a testvérpár.

- Nem hozzátok beszéltem- vetette oda nekik. -„Habár… Allal igazán lehetnék kedvesebb. Csak a bátyja olyan mogorva pokróc. Nem is értem, ezt a Mustangot. Miért pont hozzájuk kellett költöznöm?" Tényleg- szólalt meg fennhangon.- Mért pont hozzátok lettem lakoltatva? Na, ez most nagyon értelmes volt…- nevetett a fiúk zavart tekintetén.- Szóval… Miért nálatok kell laknom?

-Azért- kezdett a magyarázatba Edward-, mert nekem adta ki parancsba, hogy vigyelek be. Másrészt, mert máshol nincsen hely, csak a börtönben. Harmadrészt pedig, a mi korosztályunk vagy. Ezzel, pedig engem akar szívatni.

-Aha- bólintott szórakozottan.

-Kimerítő választ adott- vigyorgott a kutya.- Magyarul, azért laksz náluk, hogy Edike, Mustang örömére becsajozzon…

-Fogd be!- csapott a vihogó eb seggére Ayumi.- Te hiéna!

-Ki a hiéna?- pillantott rá Talpi.- Ha én hiéna vagyok, akkor te mókus vagy!

-Igen, és Perrinek hívnak!- nevetett. A fiúk zavartan néztek rá. Néhány lépésnyire le is maradtak tőle.

- Khm, jól vagy?- kérdezte zavartan Alphonse.

-Hmm? Persze, miért?- nézett rájuk. Kezdett leesni neki. –Hopika…- motyogta.

-A kutyáddal beszélsz a nyílt utcán, fennhangon- szólt Ed.- Ha lehet, legalább ne ilyen feltűnően csináld…- morogta.

-Miért, zavar?

-Igen!- vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül a szőke. Al a fejét fogta.

-Kezdődik…- sóhajtott. Talpas már csak szimplán dobott még egy kicsit gazdája hangulatán.

-Vigyázz vele, még a végén kanos lesz, és eleget tesz a parancsnak, és azon kapod magad, hogy az ágy alattatok, nyög!

-ELHALGASS!- rivallt rá a kutyára. Arca láng vörös volt. A járókelők kissé összerezzenve fordultak feléjük.

-Inkább gyere!- ragadta meg a csuklóját Ed.- Majd otthon beszélgetsz vele. És azt hiszem, van mit megmagyaráznod is.

-Csodás…- sóhajtott.- És ha nem magyarázkodom?

-Akkor kiszedem belőled máshogy!

-Ez a hímeknél a kezdet. _A máshogy…-_ duruzsolta Talpas, majd előre ügetett.

-Én megölöm ezt a kutyát…- sziszegte Ayumi.

-Tőlem- vont vállat Ed. Beléptek a házba. Ayut egyből a nappaliba vezette és leültette az első székre.- Akkor- közben Al is betévedt-, most szépen meséld el, hogy MI A FÉSZKES FENE VOLT EZ!

-És ha nem?- nézett rá sunyin.

-Ne akard…

-Mond el, kérlek!- nézett rá Al, kutyakölyök szemekkel.

-A cuki pofa…- jegyezte meg az eb.- Neked melyik jön be? A tapló, vagy a kölyök?

-Hallgass már el, az istenért!- szólt rá a kutyára.- Bosszantó vagy időnként, tudod?

-Tudom!- nyalta képen a csajt.

-Igen, én is szeretlek…- dörmögte, arcáról letörölvén a nyálat.- Most mi van?- nézett a fiúkra.- Értem az állatok nyelvét, ez minden.

-És azt hogy?- pislogtak rá nagyokat.

-Kifogtam az aranyhalat.

-Tényleg? Az jó…- kezdett örvendezni Al.- Mi is kifoghatnánk…

-De édes vagy…- mosolyodott el.- Te még hiszel a mesékben? Maradjunk annyiban, hogy elszúrtam egy transz-mutációt, és ez lett az eredménye…

-Aha, így már érthető- mondta Ed, mint akit nem is érdekel az egész.- Ha lehetne, amíg velünk vagy, ne üvöltözz az utcán, az ebeddel, jó?- ezzel elindult a konyha felé.

-Jó- vetette oda.

-Mért mondtad el? Ostoba!

-Talpas, csönd vagy én hallgatok!

-Áll az alku!- hevert le a beszűrődő napfényre.

-Mit mondott?- kérdezte csillogó szemekkel Al.

-Bonyolult- mosolyodott el.- No, én asszem, alszom egy kicsit.

-Ok.

- Nah, persze…- morogta az eb.- Mész tornázni…

-Energia túltengésem van, mint mindig, ha nem ugrálhatok naponta minimum 2-szer 2 órát, te is tudod - súgta Talpas fülébe.- Jössz?

- Aham, röhögni…- nyújtózva követte Ayumit a szobába. A lány bemelegített, aztán- visszafogva magát-, neki állt edzeni. Egy sor cigánykerék, kézen állás, előre- és hátra szaltók tucatjai… Egyszóval minden, amit a hely engedett. Mikor végzett, fáradtan, kimelegedve dőlt le az ágyra szuszogni egy kicsit.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Talpas

Talpas nagyot nyújtózva tápászkodott fel a szőnyegéről. Lassan az ajtóhoz sétált, majd egy határozott mozdulattal kinyitotta azt. Kissurrant a résen.

A srácok még mélyen aludtak. Az idő fél 8 körül járhatott. Beügetett a konyhába. Végig szimatolta a szekrények alját, mígnem orrát ismerős illat csapta meg. Kedvenc kutya eledelének marhahúsos- zöldséges aromája. Fogai közé kapta a szekrény ajtaját és tolatva kinyitotta azt. Aztán kirángatta a másfél kilós zacskót és a sarokban lévő táljához vonszolta. Nézegette egy darabig. A csomagolás még érintetlen volt. Hegyes fogaival szétcincálta a műanyag fóliát és vígan kezdett lakmározni. Fél órával később elégedetten távozott, maga után hagyván a szétszóródott kutyaeledelt, és a csomagolópapír darabjait. A kilötykölt vízbe beleragadt tápról, pedig jobb, ha mélyen hallgatunk. Ártatlanul dőlt le a nappaliba bekúszó napfényre napozni.

Edward álmosan, szeméből dörzsölgetve a csipát lépett be a konyhába 8 után pár perccel. Ami feltűnt neki, az a kutyaeledel jellegzetes szaga volt. Aztán, a hirtelen elázó és ragadó zoknija… Lenézett a földre. Hirtelen teljesen éber lett. Felmérte a pusztítás nyomait. Arcába szökött, majdhogynem az összes vére. Teli torokból üvöltötte el magát:- A ROHADT, JÓ BÜDÖS…****…! AYUMIIIIIII!

-Mi van?- nyögte az említett, megállván mellette. A gyorsan átnedvesedő zokni őt is felébresztette.

-Mér' kiabálsz, Bátyó?- állt meg mögöttük Al.

-Ne gyere be…- tolta hátrébb a lány.- TALPAS!- vette elő az ebet. A fekete jószág komótos léptekkel, a jóllakottságtól álmosan baktatott oda.

-Mi van?

-Ez MI?- sziszegte dühösen.- Mikor volt ez megengedett?

- Öhm…- gondolkozott egy kicsit.- Nem otthon vagyunk…- ezzel indult is volna kifelé.

-Ez nem mentség!- pördített rajta egyet. Közben Ed morogva ment el lábat mosni… Talpi ártatlanul nézett fel gazdájára.

-Éhes voltam, te totál kiütötted magad…

-Talpas, az istenért. Vendégek vagyunk!- morogta, közben nekiállt takarítani.- Próbálj viselkedni.

-Jó, majd akkor, ha bepasizol…- ásított nagyot. Ayumi kezében megállt a rongy.

-Mit mondtál?- kérdezte meghűlten.

-Mondom, majd viselkedek, amint lesz egy pasid…- andalgott vissza a napfürdőre.

-Te…- sziszegte. Gyorsan befejezte a takarítást. Mire Ed ismét előkeveredett fél 9 körül, már csillogott a katasztrófa helyszíne. (Közben lezajlott a zokni csere és lábmosás procedúrája is). Helyette a nappali vált csatatérré. Ayumi ezerrel üvöltözött a kutyával, aki a jelek szerint eléggé pimaszkodott vele, mivel ahelyett, hogy megnyugodott volna, csak még idegesebb lett.-… Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?- meredt az ebre.- Mi az, hogy majd, ha…? Eddig is mindig jó kutya voltál!

- Jól mondod, voltam. A mondat múlt időbe került, ami annyit jelent, hogy már nem érvényes.

-Az eszem megáll tőled! A vendégség teljesen elvette az eszed, vagy mi? Szerelmes vagy?

-Én? Hah! Na, ne nevettess! Kicsikém, kettőnk közül te vagy bolondulásig oda egy Szőke Törpéért!

-Te meg miről beszélsz?!- kapta fel a vizet.- Nincs köztünk semmi!- mondta kissé elvékonyodott hangon. Majd még suttogva hozzá tette.- Nem is érdeklem…

-Ostoba kislány!- kacagott Talpi.- Mit vártál, hogy majd eléd áll a nagy Ő, hogy itt vagyok, életem szerelme? Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, a hímek többsége az erejével és a bunkósságával kezdi a hódítást, mert fél a csalódástól. Aztán, ha úgy látja, nyeregben van, bemutatja a kedvesebbik énjét és jön a mézes- mázos szöveggel.

-Mondja az, akinek össz-vissz egyetlen egy udvarlója volt és az is kosarat kapott…- kacagott most Ayumi.- Őszinte leszek hozzád, kiskutyám- fogta két keze közé az eb fejét.- Nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm is legyen Mr. Tökéletes Bunkóhoz, érted? Egyáltalán, honnan szedted ezt a marhaságot?

-Álmodban az ő nevét mondtad.

-Kizárt!- vágta rá olyan vörösen, mint a főtt rák.- Vagy ha mégis, akkor az álmaimból zártam ki éppen és…

-… Szikrázik köztetek a levegő, még ha tagadod is. Jobbak a megérzéseim, mint gondolnád.

-Még jó, hogy csak én értelek…- sóhajtott nagyot. Lehuppant a díványra. Talpi vetett rá egy pillantást, aztán felállt.- Hova?

-El, jön a Szőke Herceged…

-Kuss!- sziszegte. Tekintetével ölni lehetett volna.

-Tisztázzunk valamit- szólalt meg mögötte ridegen Ed.- Még egy ilyen húzása van a kutyádnak, és kint alszik a kertben, de be nem teszi többé a lábát, az fix!- Végig hátán érezte a dühös pillantást. Rá nézett a fiúra, ugyan azzal a tekintettel, amivel eddig Talpasnak szolgált.

-MI? Ki akar dobni? Szemét dög! Még fenyeget is?! Hogy ezért még mit kap! - morogta Talpas az orra alatt. Ayumi meg se hallotta az eb megjegyzését.

-Idefigyelj, öcsi sajt! Az én kutyám, nem a tied. Majd, ha a tiéd lesz, szólj, és bátran ítélkezhetsz fölötte- felelt kimérten. Felállt és lassan kisétált a konyhába.- Jössz reggelizni?

-Nem zavar, hogy vendég vagy?

-Nem parancsba kaptad, hogy vigyázz rám és, hogy el ne szökjek? Jobban figyelnék a helyedben, nekem az ablak is elég a szökéshez.

-Rakjak rá néhány rácsot?- vetette oda neki Ed gonoszan.

-Hagyjátok már abba!- fakadt ki Alphonse.- Rossz hallgatni! Egész nap ezt fogjátok csinálni?! Mert, ha igen, én elmentem!

-Hova?- kérdezett rá bátyja.

-Haza, Winryhez! Ő legalább nem veszekszik ennyit! Viselkedjetek már egy kicsit.

-Nyugi, Al. Nem az én hibám, hogy a bátyád…

-… Te csak maradj csöndben! Nem az én kutyám…

-… Oda vannak egymásért…- nevetett Talpas. A két fiatal egyszerre hallgatott el. Nagy kussban megreggeliztek, aztán Ayu kivasalta a ruhákat és összehajtogatta azokat. Később Al felvetette, hogy- amennyiben, nem ölik meg egymást-, megmutathatnák a várost Ayunak. Ennyiben maradtak. A nap hátralévő részért ott töltötték. Ed unottan caplatott Al mellett, csöndben. Amíg öccse vígan magyarázott vagy fűzte egy-egy helyszínhez egy-egy kalandjukat, ő unottan nézelődött. Persze, nem sok érdekes dolgot talált. Fél négy magasságában, arra eszmélt, hogy Al a kezét ráncigálja. Kérdőn tekintett rá.

-Mi van?

-Hol voltál az elmúlt 10 percben, Bátyó?!- szólt rá szigorúan.- Odanézz!- mutatott előre. Ayumi ugyanis, egy pár perce lelépett mellőlük és mire Alphonse erre rájött, a lány már a szökőkúton ugrált. Mi tagadás, elég jól nézett ki a csaj, a vizes pólóban, a lassan lemenő nap fényében, a feltörő víz alatt. Az idősebbik Elric arcán perverz mosoly futott végig. Aztán, levakarta arcáról és oda szólt Ayunak:

-Hé, gyere ki onnan, még megfázol!

-Előbb kapok hőgutát!- érkezett a válasz. Ed morogva lépett mellé. Csuklóját megragadva rántotta ki a víz alól.

-Mond, téged nem tanítottak meg viselkedni a szüleid?!- méltatlankodott. A fekete bőrkabát Ayumi hátán landolt.- Menjünk haza, mára ennyi elég volt a városnézésből…

-Az fix…- motyogta Al.

-Köszönöm…- suttogta Ednek pár perccel később Ayumi.

-Mit?- nézett rá a szőke unottan. Mire kapott egy tipikus „Szerinted?"- pillantást.- Ja, azt… Nincs mit…

-Akkor is köszönöm.- Lassacskán haza értek. Benyitottak a házba. Alig két lépés után mind meg is álltak. Az útjukat egy párna állta, ami eddig a kanapén volt. Ed, előre tartván a továbbiaktól, vérnyomását próbálta a normális szinten tartani… Nem sok sikerrel. Jobban körbenézve felfedezték a szétrúgott cipőket, amik most a lakás legkülönfélébb helyein voltak meglelhetők. A konyha sarkában a kutya kaja vízben ázott. A délelőtt kivasalt, tiszta ruhák, amiket Ayu a vasalódeszkán hagyott, most állványostul a földön hevert, nem beszélve a közéjük kevert szennyessel. Talpas, eme nagyszerű rendetlenség közepette, a nappali közpén, a beszűrődő, késő délutáni napfényében fürdőzött egy takarón. Edwardnak itt ugrott a vérnyomása az egekig. Az eb, a világ legnagyobb lelki nyugalmával nyálazta és szőrözte össze a takaróját…

-TALPAS!- üvöltött fel elsőként Ayumi.

-Mond- ásított nyugodtan a kutya.

- TE MEG, MI A FÉSZKES, JÓ FENÉT MŰVELTÉL?!

-Unatkoztam…- felelt álmos képpel.

-Unatkoztál?! Az anyád jó istenit!- sziszegte Ayumi.- Kint unatkozzál!- dobta ki az ebet a hátsó kertbe.- Szerinted mi a fenéért vasaltam egész délelőtt?! Mindent tönkre tettél! Szégyelld magad! Rossz kutya!- csapta rá az ajtót. Visszafordult a katasztrófa övezet felé. Két pillantás nyársalta fel szívét a falhoz. A két fiú enyhén pipa volt, pedig a kisebb szobákban még nem is jártak.- Sajnálom, nem tudom mi ütött belé. Sose csinált még ilyet…- motyogta zavartan.- Rendet rakok…

-Az a minimum ezek után!- vetette oda neki Ed. Vetett egy pillantást a konyhára. Most tűnt fel neki, hogy az eb még a szemetest is kiborította. Megrázta fejét és belökte szobája ajtaját.- Én megölöm!- ordított fel.

-Mi baj?- dugta be orrát Ayu. A fiú fehérneműs fiókja kiforgatva hevet a földön… - Nyugi, Ed, holnap reggelig minden megszárad…

-Az a dög…- sziszegte Edward- IDE többé be, NEM teszi a lábát! Világos?!

-Igen, persze…- motyogta.- Megértelek.- Al hasonlóan reagálta le a dolgot. Habár nála, minden a helyén volt. Talán ezért is kezdett segíteni a rendrakásban. Végül Ed is csatlakozott, miután bedobálta cuccait a mosógépbe. 8 óra magasságában már minden a helyén volt. Ayumi egész idő alatt egy szót se szólt. Benyitott szobájába. Táskája tartalma a földön hevert. Néhány füzet és fénykép, ceruzák, tollak meg némi apró. Szórakozottan hajigált mindent vissza. Kinézett az ablakon. A fekete eb ott ült alatta.- Nagyon pipa vagyok rád, ugye tudod?

-Tudom- felelte.

-Mire volt ez jó?

-Majd meglátod…- felet sejtelmes mosollyal arcán.

-Csodás…- sóhajtotta. Kiment a konyhába vacsorázni. A srácok még mindig dühösen méregették, habár kezdtek megenyhülni…


	7. Chapter 7

7. Ridenney Reffreent

Másnap reggel, nem várta őket katasztrófa helyzet. A fekete- világosbarna eb mélyen aludt a hátsó kertben. Ed elégedett képpel nézett végig a tiszta lakáson. Mit sem sejtett arról, hogy valaki már a konyhában randalírozik. Talpas helyett, más készült katasztrófa helyzetet előidézni.

A szőke belökte a konyha ajtaját, majd szinte ezzel a lendülettel is menekült ki. Oda bent Ayumi alkotott.

-Te meg mit…- kezdte meghűlten.

-… Reggelit…- motyogta a csaj, fejét lehorgasztva.- Felébresztettelek?

-Neeem…- morogta Edward. A konyha romokban hevert. Edények szanaszét, itt-ott valami csöpögött más oda égett.- Mért nem szóltál?- kérdezte.

-Meglepetést akartam…- motyogta.- A tegnapi miatt… tartozom ennyivel. Csak hát… nem tudok főzni… és most…

-… Most csúnyán felsültél a főző tudományoddal együtt- vágott szavába a szőke.

-Igen.- Tömör felelet volt, a végletekig kimerítve.- Sajnálom…

-… Ezt? Miért? Egyszer ezt is meg kell tanulnod. Mit akartál csinálni?- tett vissza a helyére egy kupac, tiszta edényt.

-Izé…- motyogta.- Palacsintát…

-Azt könnyű… Gyere! Megmutatom, hogy kell- mosolygott rá. - Először is, rakjunk rendet.

-Oké…- kezdett felvidulni. Mégse fogják megenni!

Az Állami Alkimisták főépületében Roy Mustang ezredes egy férfival beszélt, telefonon. Az illető neve Richard Gween volt. A nyomozási iroda végre rátalált a férfira, az ország déli részén, Moreningstoneban.

-… Nem, Uram. Itt valami tévedés lesz- mondta a pasas.- A húgom két éve elhunyt.

-Részvétem. Hogy nézett ki, ha szabad érdeklődnöm?

-Aranybarna haja volt, tengerkék szeme és vékony volt-majd pár másodperc múlva hozzá tette-, mint egy angyal…- mondta elfúló hangon.

-Értem, köszönöm, Uram- felelt monoton hangon Roy.- A további minden jót.

-Önnek is.- Letette a kagylót. Mélyet sóhajtott.

-Nos?- kérdezte Riza.

-Nem ő az - rázta meg fejét.- Tovább kell keresnünk.

-Értem- bólintott a szőke nő.- Szólok a fiúknak, hogy csipkedjék magukat.

-Jó…- vetette oda a fekete. Nem aludt valami jól az este. Egész éjjel Rebeka járt a fejében. Tisztában volt a ténnyel, hogy az esély, arra hogy Ayumi legyen az ő elveszett kishúga, igencsak csekély. Mi több, őrültségnek tartotta. Jobb szerette volna, ha sosem kerül elő a lány. Akkor most nyugodtan tudna aludni esténként.

A fiúk engedtek a könyörgésnek. Délután 4 körül átmentek Hawkeye hadnagyhoz, megnézni a lovat. Oldalukon Talpassal…. Ed kerek-perec kijelentette, hogy az eb, nem maradhat felügyelet nélkül semmi pénzért, még csak a kertben sem. Inkább elvitték magukkal.

Riza szórakozottan engedte be őket, fülénél a telefonkagylóval. Intett nekik, hogy menjenek csak hátra, ott a kanca. Közben, egy női hanggal csevegett.

-… Igen, igen, megértem. Maes valóban csodálatos ember volt. Igen, persze, igaza van, asszonyom. Kérem… elárulná, hogy a húga, hogyan nézett ki?- a vonal végén hirtelen csend lett, aztán mondott valamit a hölgy.- Szóval vörös hajú, zöld szemű… értem. És mikor hunyt el? Hány éves volt, akkor? Teljesen biztos, hogy meghalt?- közben a fiatalság a nappaliban foglalt helyet.-… Igen? Részvétem. Köszönöm, sokat segített. Vissz hall!- letette a kagylót.- Maes Roodney is kiesett. Maradt egy…- sóhajtott mélyet.- Miért jöttetek?

-Szellő…

-… Igen, igen, persze, oda kint van. Menjetek csak, nekem még van egy kis dolgom…- kezdett újra tárcsázni. Amíg a srácok kint nézték, amint Ayumi bemelegít a fekete kancával, a szőke nő újból füléhez emelte a kagylót.- Mustang ezredes!

-Mondja…- sóhajtott a férfi az irodájában.

- Maes Roodney is kiesett. Az ő húga két éve hunyt el, vörös, zöld szemű, enyhén túlsúlyos gyermekként.

-Értem…- húzta át a nevet a listán.- Akkor kizárásos módon maradt Ridenney Reffreent.- újabb sóhaj.- Ki a fene fogja előkeríteni ezt a pasast?- tette fel a költői kérdést.- Valahol Délen. Sokra megyünk vele…

-… Uram, ha szabad megjegyeznem, ha egy hullát megtaláltunk, akkor egy élőt csak előkerítünk egy hét alatt.

-Igaz, igaz…- sóhajtott Roy.- Kimerítő ez az ügy…

-Van még valaki a listán?

-Nincs- érkezett a tömör válasz.

-Uram…- kezdte a nő.- Sheskatól úgy hallottam, az ön ne' …

-… Már megmondtam Sheskának is, hogy engem ki lehet zárni!- csattant fel a férfi.- Tévedés történt. Nincs húgom és nem is volt, soha!- az utolsó mondatot kiemelte.

-Érem, Uram. Elnézést a kellemetlenségért.

-Még valami?

-Semmi, Uram.

-Akkor holnap- ezzel a fekete hajú letette a kagylót. Riza nyugodtan sétált ki a kertbe. Szellő, addigra már csúcsformában volt, Ayumival együtt. A barna hajú kiscsaj előre- hátra szaltózott, pörgött- forgott a kanca hátán. A fekete-barna eb, pedig vígan loholt nyomukban.- Ügyes…- jegyezte meg csöndesen.

-Az- bólintottak rá a fiúk.

Három nappal később Roy ismét telefonált. Egy ismeretlen férfival beszélt. Az illető neve Ridenney Reffreent. Állítása szerint, húga, 5 éves volt, mikor eltűnt. Mélybarna szemekkel, és hajjal. Ő maga, most 26. Testvérét folyamatosan kerestette, eltűnése után, 5 évig. Most teljesen bepörgött. Örömében, hogy elveszett kis Maryját meglelték, egyből a Központi Városba akart utazni. Mustang, alig bírta lebeszélni tervéről.-… Utam, kérem! Még semmi sem biztos!- Habár magában nagyon bízott benne, hogy ő lesz a lány fivére.- Volt valamiféle ismertető jele a lánynak?

-Ó, igen, egy zsebkendőt szorongatott magánál mindig. Egy fehér kendőt, aminek a szélén vörös virágok voltak.

-Még valami más? Bármi?

-Nem, nem volt.

-Értem. Kérem, maradjon nyugton, holnap visszahívom.- Mondta, azzal letette a kagylót.- Csodás!- sóhajtotta. Arcán elégedett mosoly bujkált.- Ez is letudva- gondolta. Felállt és benyitott az irodájából nyíló kisebb helységbe.- Megvan!

-Igen?- pillantottak föl emberei. Jean Havoc, szájában elmaradhatatlan cigarettájával, aki most egy újságot olvasgatott, Kain Furey, aki most is Fekete Fantomot dögönyözte, Alex Louis Amstrong, aki jelen pillanatban súlyokat emelgetett, Denny Bross, aki az iratok fölött görnyedt és Maria Ross, aki próbálta ráncba szedni a fiúkat.

-Igen- ismételte Mustang.- Ridenney Reffreent személyében. Még egy ellenőrzés, és holnap után viheti is a kishölgyet.

-Végre!- sóhajtott Havoc.- Akkor nem kell tovább kutatni érte a papírok közt…

-… Maguk mit lazsálnak itt?- lépett be a helyiségbe Riza.- Keressék tovább! Uram?- pillantott az ajtóban álló ezredesre.

-Megvan.- Mondta ismét.

-Vagyis nem kell tovább keresnünk!- dőlt hátra székében Denny.

-Ki az?

- Ridenney Reffreent!- vágták rá kórusban.

-Értem…- bólintott rá.- Akkor tényleg nem kell tovább keresni.

-Eljön velem Elricékhez? Még le kell ellenőrizni egyszer.

-Igen, ezredes.

-Akkor jöjjön. Ha valaki keres, munka ügyben leléptem, hagyjon üzenetet…- mondta, miközben kisétált a szobából, nyomában a hadnaggyal.

Az Elric fivérek házában már megint ideges hangulatok uralkodtak. Talpas volt oly' drága és lenyúlta Ed cipőjét. Hogy mit keresett bent a kutya, miután a szöszi kitiltotta? Egyszerű. Éjjel vihar volt, és muszáj volt beengedniük. Ayumi, persze rendesen leüvöltötte a fejét, mikor meglátta mit művelt. Szerencséjére Al került elő elsőként és a megmaradt, illetve elő került anyagcafatokból rendbe hozta fivére cipőjét, azonban Ed még pont látta, mivé lett bakancsa, és „kissé kiakadt". Még szép, hogy kirakta a kutyát, aki most, vadul csaholta a két idegent.

-Takarodjatok! Ez nem a Ti házatok! Tűnés, vagy harapok!- vicsorgott és morgott.

-Talpas, helyedre!- szólt Al, mikor kilépett az ajtón. A két vendégre nézett. Aztán a még mindig ugató kutyára.- egy pillanat, ezredes…- motyogta.- Ayumi!- szólt be a házba. A lány fél percen belül megragadta a fekete kutya irháját és jó nagyot koppantott az orrára.- Rossz kutya!

-Mér' csak játszom a szerepem!- vágta rá az eb.- Amúgy is, borzalmasan ismerős szaga van a pasasnak!

-Talán, mert ő volt az, aki elintézte, hogy itt lakjunk…- sóhajtott Ayumi.

-Nem erre gondoltam, ezt én is tudom.

-Remek- forgatta szemeit.

-Kisasszony!- szólt Roy.- Meg van a bátyja.

-Valóban?- csillogott szeme.- Hol van?

-Előbb még egyet kérdeznék. Van, vagy volt-e önnek, egy fehér kendője, szélén vörös virágokkal?


	8. Chapter 8

**8. A sors kísért**

- Előbb még egyet kérdeznék. Van, vagy volt-e önnek, egy fehér kendője, szélén vörös virágokkal?- intézte kérdést Roy Ayuminak. Sose hitte volna, hogy itt bukik meg a dolog. Kis híján orra esett a saját lábaiban. Már visszafelé tartottak az állomás felé Rizával. Mélyen gondolataiba mélyedve töprengett azon, hogy hol szúrta el. Hiszen minden a helyén volt. A barna haj és szem. A nagyjából 11 éves korkülönbség. A kendő is stimmelt… csak hát… Ayumié égett volt, és egy R betűt hímeztek bele, köré lángnyelveket. Azt hitte, megőrül, mikor a lány megmutatta neki a finom munkát, amit nagy becsben tartott. Mikor visszaértek mindenkit ráuszított az ügyre. Sheskának kijelentette, hogy addig nem mehet haza, amíg nincs egy névsor, rajta mindenki nevével, akinek húga van vagy volt. És embereinek is megmondta, hogy kezdjenek neki az intenzív keresésnek a szemüveges nő oldalán, amennyiben nem akarnak holnap estig bent ülni. Aztán tárcsázott és közölte Ridennyeel a hírt. A pasas teljesen letört. Aztán kijelentette, hogy igazándiból sosem hitte, hogy Mary még él. Roy meg amint tudta, lerázta az ipsét. Kezdte átnézni az eddigi névsort. Elég hosszú volt, még nem volt teljesen leszűrve, de névsor volt. Valahol, a tudata legmélyén, láng gyúlt, amit erővel oltott el. - Kizárt…- suttogta maga elé.

Eközben az Elric házban, Ayumi is összetörten kuporgott ágya szélén. Bambán meredt maga elé, szemét a padló egy pontjára szegezte. Jobb kezével Talpas fejét simogatta, baljával térdeit kulcsolta át.  
- Azt mondta, megvan…- suttogta.  
- Tévedett, no! Ő is csak ember. - próbált lelket önteni belé Talpas. - Majd meglesz. Csak idő kell hozzá.  
- Tudom, de… Ez annyira…  
- Nem tehetsz semmit. Nyugodj meg! Meglesz a fivéred!  
- Hé!- kopogott be Ed. - Bejöhetek?  
- Tőlem… -motyogta. A szőke lehuppant mellé. Halk, fémes kattanást hallott, de nem törődött vele. - „Csak nem dől össze alattunk az ágy… Mondjuk az is érdekes, hogy mindig csak akkor hallani, amikor ő leül rá…"- gondolta, de szólni nem szólt.  
- Nem lehet könnyű…- szólalt meg halkan, mire Talpas gonoszan közbe szúrta: - Jön a Kis Kedves és Aranyos Edward, vigyázz vele, most talán megmutatja az igazi énjét…  
- Hülye…- koppintott az eb orrára. A fiú zavartan nézett rá.  
- Mér is? ... Vagy várj már, ez most nekem szólt?  
- Nem, Neki - bökött a fekete erdélyi kopó beütésű keverékre.  
- Jah, jó- nyugodott meg a szőke. - Szóval…- dőlt hanyatt az ágyon, keresztbe. - Azt akartam mondani, hogy nekünk sem volt könnyebb. Vagy hát… ahogy vesszük. Nekem végig itt van Al, neked, pedig ők.  
- Miért, mi történt veletek?- kérdezte érdeklődve. Ed tekintete kissé elkomorult. Aztán csak elkezdte a mesét.  
-Az apánk lelépett, Anya, pedig belehalt egy betegségbe és a hiányába. Allal úgy gondoltuk, alkímiával visszahozhatjuk. Ezért kezdtünk el komolyabban tanulni. Csak hát… óriásit tévedtünk. A kísérlet sikertelen volt. Olyas valamit teremtetünk, ami nem nézett ki embernek. És ezért… ezért az ostobaságért nagy árat fizettünk. Al a testét vesztette el, míg én a jobb karomat és a bal lábamat… - húzta fel kissé kabátja ujját. Ayumi riadtan pislogott rá. - Még nem láttál auto-mailt? - A lány a fejét rázta. Ed folytatta a történetet. - A sikertelen transz-mutáció után, ami során Al lelkét egy páncélhoz csatoltam, megkaptam ezeket. Aztán beálltam állami alkimistának. Négy évig hajkurásztuk a Bölcsek Kövét. Míg végül megleltük. Visszahoztuk Al testét, sikeresen - itt végre elmosolyodott. - És elég jól sikerült. Most aztán tombol, hogy újra érzékeli a világ minden baját.  
- Nem lehetett könnyű.  
- Hát nem. De végig egymás mellett voltunk. És kitartottunk. Akárcsak Te és Ők. - felült. - Tényleg nem láttál még auto-mailt?  
- Nem - rázta meg fejét. - Pedig sokfelé megfordultam.  
- Ebben biztos voltam - vigyorgott rá a szöszi. -Megmutassam?  
- Vigyázz, mert még rávesz, hogy a sebeit nyalogasd.  
- Csönd legyen! - sziszegte Ayu. - Ha akarod.  
- Ha nem ijedsz meg.  
- OK. - Edről fél percen belül lekerült a kabát és a póló is. Kidolgozott felsőtestén az auto-mail mellett kisebb-nagyobb hegek voltak. No igen, senki sem lehet tökéletes. Ayut nem is az auto-mail rémisztette meg. Sokkal inkább a felhelyezése a műkarnak és annak nyomai. - Te jó ég!- suttogta. A hideg futkosott hátán.  
- Van ennek is előnye - vigyorgott rá a srác. - Nem lehet leforrázni és még a kutya, se tud benne kárt tenni…  
-… De a felhelyezése iszonyú lehetett. - Vágott szavába.  
- Á, dehogy! Honnan szeded? - nézett rá Ed. Arcára erőltetett mosollyal.  
- Innen - mutatott egy hegre az illesztés mentén. - Meg innen és innen…- fel sem tűnt neki, hogy mennyire közel került a fiúhoz. Kis híján már az ölében ült.  
- Na igen…- motyogta a srác. - Azok nagyon nem akarnak begyógyulni, de… a semminél ezerszer jobb.  
- Ezt nem vitatom.  
- Kezdődik… Mindjárt megcsókol…- kacagott Talpas a szoba másik sarkából. Ayu arca hirtelen lángra gyúlt. Gyilkos pillantást vetett az ebre. - Hallgass!- sziszegte.  
- Mit mondott?- kérdezte Ed.  
- Á, semmi, semmi! Nem fontos! - intette le a fiút, közben gyorsan hátrált egy fél métert.  
- Teljesen elpirultál. -Mondta a srác.  
- Én? Én nem! - vágta rá.  
- De igen. Mit mondott.  
- És jő a sárkány…- szúrta közbe az eb.  
- Inkább ne akard tudni! - szólt kissé hisztérikus hangnemben.  
- Miért ne? Mitől jöttél ennyire zavarba? - ragadta meg csuklóját.  
- Eressz!- próbálta kirántani kezét, de az auto-mail szorosan tartotta. Ed egy mozdulattal rántotta magához. Teljesen hozzá tapadt a meztelen felsőtesthez. Érezte, amint arca egyre jobban ég. - Engedj el…  
- Addig nem, míg meg nem mondtad, mit mondott a kutyád.  
- Lényegtelen…- nyöszörögte. - „Hmm… egész kellemes az illata… És puha a bőre… És a szeme csillogása…" - tekintett az aranysárga szempárba. - Annyira… jó…. - suttogta alig halhatón. A fiú kérdőn nézett rá.  
- Most mi van? Mért nézel így rám? Inkább áruld el, mit mondott a kutya…  
- Nem lényeges…- döntötte fejét mellkasának.  
- Akkor kiszedjem belőled máshogy?- suttogta fülébe. Szíve nagyot dobbant. Nagyon is jól emlékezett Talpas szavaira:~ A hímeknél ez a kezdet. _A máshogy._  
- Azt mondta, hogy jól nézel ki- füllentett gyorsan. Nem volt mersze igazat mondani. Ed ránézett, aztán elnevette magát.  
- Hogy én? Jól néznék ki?- kacagott. - Marhára, mit ne mondjak… hahahaha!  
- Hát pedig…- motyogta az orra alatt. - Teljesen igaza van…  
- Mint már mondtam- ásított Talpas. - Oda vagy érte, csak tagadod.  
- Kuss!- rivallt rá a fekete kutyára. A keverék vetett rá egy sértődött pillantást, aztán kisétált a szobából. De ennyit azért még hozzá tett: - A párzásotokra nem vagyok kíváncsi…  
- TALPAS! - üvöltötte. Arc eleinte fal fehér volt, aztán rák vörös, majd mikor Ed rákérdezett, hogy mit mondott az eb, ismét kifutott fejéből minden vér. - Izé… Nem számít… Hülye a kutyám…  
- Aha…- bólintott rá a srác. - Na, figyu, nekem még van egy kis dolgom. Szóval…  
- Ja, jó, persze…- tápászkodott fel. A szőke magára kapta ruháit, aztán elhagyta a szobát. Ayu ismét magára maradt pörgő, kavargó gondolataival.

Sheska nyitott be Roy irodájába. A férfi egy adag papírt tanulmányozott már órák óta. Most felnézett a belépőre.  
- Mondja.  
- Uram…- kezdte kissé félve. - Átnéztük az összes nyilvántartott alkimistát, de újat nem találtunk, csak az eddigi neveket. És ezt…- nyújtott át egy papírt.  
- Mi ez? - kérdezte a férfi.  
- Az Ön adatlapja, Uram.  
- És mit talált benne?  
- Nézze meg, Ön. - A férfi végig futotta a lapot. Nem volt rajta semmi különös. A neve, szülei neve, születési ideje- és helye, a seregben betöltött rangja, hogy mikor csatlakozott, milye eredményeket ért el… stb. És ez:

„**Testvére**: _Rebeka Mustang_ eltűntnek/ halottnak nyilvántartva a falu pusztulása óta. "

A két szó közül, egyik sem volt aláhúzva. Kérdőn nézett fel Sheskára. A nő megmagyarázta neki, mit is jelent, ami a lapon van. –Uram, amíg ez nincs kitöltve, nem lehet biztos abban, hogy Rebeka halott. És mivel nincs több személy, akire illik a leírás… Csak és kizárólag Ön lehet, Ayumi bátyja.

- Hülyeség. - Lökte a nő elé a lapot. - De igaza van. - Sheska meglepve bámult rá. - Erről egy szót se senkinek, megértette? – szólt rá szigorúan. - A kutatást abba hagyhatják. Menjenek haza.  
-Igenis, Uram! - cincogta, majd el is tűnt. Roy nagyot sóhajtva indult hazafelé. A lépcső aljában Rizába botlott.  
- Jöjjön velem. Elmesélek valamit.  
- Mit, Uram?  
- Egy régi történetet, Riza. - Indultak lakása felé. - Majd otthon elmesélem. Jöjjön.  
- Miről akar beszélni?  
- A húgomról - felelte csöndesen. - Hiszen már maga is tudja, nem?  
- Igen, Uram. - Közben felértek Roy lakására. A fekete hajú 2 pohárban vizet hozott. Helyet foglaltak a nappaliban. A nő kíváncsian nézett rá.


End file.
